


If You Liked It

by Ceares



Category: NCIS
Genre: Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to Gibbs' house is always a risky proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Liked It

The first clue that something is wrong, well more wrong than Gibbs actually inviting them to his house in the first place, is that the door is locked. The three of them exchange worried glances before Tim sucks it up and knocks on the door.

Fornell answers, black suit and grim expression only increasing their apprehension.

"Oh my God! Did somebody die?" Abby slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and already starting to tear up.

If anything, Fornell's expression gets tighter. "I should be so lucky." He motions them in. "Come on, let's get this over with so I can start drinking."

Abby has a death grip on Tim's arm with one hand, the other clinging tightly to Ziva's as they make their way through the house which has been decorated? And has real food spread out on the table? Tim is starting to feel like they walked into some kind of alternate universe, where Gibbs is a mere mortal and has parties and, well, more than one plate.

They go out into the backyard which has flowers in full bloom and fairy lights lining the fence. Tony's there, talking to a guy in a clerical collar, his expression solemn and Tim starts to think it really is a funeral or a wake of some kind.

Gibbs shows up out of nowhere as usual, dressed in what is clearly _not_ a Sears special. He kisses Abby on the cheek and Ziva on the forehead and shakes Tim's hand while actually patting him on the back. Oh God! Somebody didn't die, Tim thinks, Gibbs is dying or retiring or both.

Ducky wanders in grinning broadly and mutters something about a wonderful day, one he never thought he'd live to see, and then he starts into one of his lectures about ritual and tradition and as much as Tim would like to figure out what's going on, his brain is conditioned to tune Ducky out. He can tell from the glazed looks in Ziva and Abby's eyes they're doing the same.

The three of them huddle together, a lot worried and a little scared as the backyard slowly starts to fill up with people.

Finally Tony comes over to them, expression so giddy that Tim thinks he might be drunk. He opens his arms wide enough to sort of embrace all three of them at once. "My peeps! Best of my Besties." He too kisses Ziva and Abby and even grabs Tim's head and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Abby slaps at his chest. "Tony! What's going on?"

"What's going on is that the old man finally came to his senses, realized what a great thing he had and decided to put a ring on it."

"Gibbs is getting married? Again?" Ziva and Abby exchanged frowning looks.

Tim doesn’t know whether to be worried or relieved. He thinks he’ll happily join Fornell for that drink once this is over. “Who is he marrying?” If Hollis Mann has been back in the picture then the Boss has been even more closed mouthed than normal, which is saying something.

Tony does a model’s twirl, grinning. “Me of course.”

Abby lets out a yip that probably wakes up dogs three streets over, while Tim’s knees feel a little shaky. Meanwhile, Abby has launched herself at Tony, giving him one of her patented octopus hugs.

When she finally let’s go, Ziva steps forward and lays a hand on his arm. “I did not know you and Gibbs were...” She gestures vaguely.

Tony nods, grin still in place and Tim doesn’t think you could pry it off right now. “Yep. For a long time. “

“What about all the women?” Tim is confused. More confused than Tony usually leaves him.

That elicits a shrug. “Well, he’s stubborn and you know, Gibbs. Fortunately I’m persistent. And also hot. He finally realized the only thing I was missing was red hair.” Tony runs a hand over his head lightly, careful not to mess up the stylish tousle. “What do you think? Should I have dyed it before the wedding?”

The headslap that comes is the most normal thing about this, but when Tony turns with a soft ‘hey Boss’ his expression is so full of love and wonder that Tim swallows hard, feeling a blush rise. He feels like he’s just intruded on something intimate.

“Time’s wasting, DiNozzo.” Gibbs’ look isn’t as open as Tony’s but there’s a softness there Tim’s rarely seen and a contentedness he never has. He heads over toward the minister and Tony flashes them another big grin before he turns to rush after him.

“On your six, Boss.”


End file.
